1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process of converting alcohols or ethers to gasoline fractions by passing them over a catalyst comprising a composite or a zeolite, and/or a matrix material and a rare earth metal or mixtures of such metals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A continuing growth in the production of synthetic fibers, plastic and rubber has taken place in recent decades. This growth, to a very large extent, has been supported and encouraged by an expanding supply of petrochemical raw materials such as ethylene, benzene, toluene, and xylenes. Side by side with this development, there has been an increasing demand for aromatic hydrocarbons for use as high octane gasoline components. Environmental factors which limit the lead content of gasoline are likely to aggravate the need for aromatics.
Burgeoning demand for olefins, particularly ethylene, and for aromatic hydrocarbons, has of course led to periods of shortage, either due to short supply of suitable feedstocks or to limited processing capacity. In any case, it would appear desirable to provide efficient means for converting raw materials other than petroleum to olefins and aromatic hydrocarbons.
The process described herein employes zeolites that are known in the art. ZSM-5, for example, is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886. A description of ZSM-11 may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979 and ZSM-12 in West German Offenlaugunschrifft 2,213,109. The patents referred to are incorporated herein by reference.
ZSM-4 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,639, and the descriptive matter of this patent relating to such zeolite is hereby incorporated by reference in this application.
ZSM-35 is disclosed in U.S. application No. 528,061, filed Nov. 29, 1974. Descriptions of ZSM-38 and ZK-4 can be found in U.S. application No. 560,412, filed Mar. 20, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,252, respectively. So these zeolites may be completely described, these applications and the patent are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,342 claims a process involving exchanging a zeolite, calcining it, compositing it with a matrix and exchanging it again. The catalyst is disclosed as being useful in hydrocarbon conversion reactions.